piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MattewCrossedBones/Alice de la Cruz
Alice de la Cruz, full name Alice Inocencia de la Cruz, is a legendary Spanish pirate Captain, Hodoun Bokor, smuggler and Privateer operating in the Caribbean. Known to be perhaps the most dangerous female pirate to ever sail the haunted waters of the New World, Alice was named Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Oacen and following King of the Fifth Brethren Court by none other than the infamous Captain Walter himself. She’s currently at the lead of the Pirate War against Jolly Roger. By her doing, pirates achieved several outstanding victories on their undead enemies, the most remarkable of which are The Battle of Isla Perdida, the Voodoo Hex Contest and El Patron’s Lost Weapons Combat. Biography Early Life Very little is known about Alice’s childhood, but according to the recordings of the Pirate Code, she was born in Barcelona, Spain, in the first half of the Eighteenth Century. Both her parents are unknown. Pirate’s Life At the age of eighteen, de la Cruz left her beloved Spain and set off for the Caribbean. There she met Captain Jack Sparrow, whom she is thought to have had a passionate relationship with. Sparrow made a great pirate out of the girl, who proved to be since the very beginning a quick-learner and and an exeptionally talented trickster,even more than her mentor himself. Shortly after being properly instructed in the ways of piracy, Alice began to pillage, plunder and swashbuckle around the Caribbean on her own aboard her first ship, a light sloop Elizabeth Swann gave her. At some point of her increasingly successful pirate career, Alice harnassed enough gold to purchase a three-masted war frigate, wich would lately become the flagship of the Brethren Fleet: the dreaded and famed Venganza del Gorrión. Captain de la Cruz also served as Privateer under the Crown of Spain after putting together a crew at the Avaricia’s Tavern on Isla de la Avaricia,the main Spanish bulwark in the Caribbean waters along with Padres del Fuego and Cuba. It’s approximately in this period that she became known to all pirates as ‘’Spanish Doom’’. Equipment and Skills A master of deception and mischief, Alice is a highly experienced pirate, sailor and fighter. Having been trained in swordfighting by Will Turner, she is a skilled swordswoman able to wield even two swords at the same time. Although daggers, throwing knives and long blades are her favourite weapons, she often resorts to Voodo Magic to murder, plunder and bend people to her will. It was the great mystic Tia Dalma to teach her the basics of the Dark Arts. Alice is frequently seen brewing potions near Macomo’s gypsy wagon on the beach of Cuba. Her thorough knowledge of the Caribbean area makes Captain de la Cruz a quick-witted and brilliant tactician,nigh unmatchable at Sea Combats. Alice owns and wields several legendary swords, but her favourite remain the Heart of Padres del Fuego and the Blade of the Abyss. Besides the weapons, de la Cruz carries on her person some distinctive items such as the pawn of a zombified otter, a Voodoo Rag Doll oddly resembling to Jack Sparrow and her Piece of Height, a silver cross woven into her hair. Appearance In spite of her pirate attidute, Alice is a woman who appreciates fine clothes and jewellery. Her Sea Chest contains a high number of outfits and trinkets, looted or purchased throughout her adventures. De la Cruz seems to be particularly fond of the Chinese Warrior Outfit and of the Raven’s Cove Mecenary Outfit . Like most of pirates, Alice rimmes her odd eyes ( a black one and a golden-brown one) with Khol and has a number of scars and tattoes on her body, the most evident of which are three scratches of unknown origin on her left cheek, a skull and crossed bones tattooed on her heart , a wind rose on her nape and the words “ Strive to be happy ” on her right forearm, just below the fire-branded P.The latter might have been inspired by Jack Sparrow’s back tattoo, the poem ‘’Desiderata’’. Category:Blog posts